Excavators are used for digging and various other operations. Excavators typically comprise a machine platform with a cab, engine, and other systems. A boom is typically pivotally attached at a horizontal axis to the machine platform. A stick is typically attached at a horizontal axis to the boom. At the end of the stick, a work tool, such as a digging bucket, is attached. Buckets can be attached to the stick via quick couplers. Quick couplers facilitate the coupling and decoupling of buckets to the end of the stick, and typically permit the operator to perform these operations without leaving the cab of the excavator.
A pin grabber quick coupler utilizes hooks on the coupler to attach to elongated, typically cylindrical pins on the bucket. The pin grabber quick coupler is attached to the end of the excavator stick. One or more of the hooks is actuated, such as by hydraulic cylinders, to grasp the pins on the bucket and hold the bucket to the coupler.
The bucket illustrated in UK published patent application GB 2 362 371 A is one example of a bucket with pins for attaching to a pin grabber quick coupler. The bucket has a pair of pins 25, 27 permitting the bucket to be grasped and retained by a pin grabber coupler. One disadvantage of this bucket design is that at least pin 25 cannot be easily accessed for repair or replacement. The pins in this bucket, and in buckets of similar construction, can be damaged. Damaged pins can cause the coupler to grasp the bucket incorrectly, or can prevent the coupler from grasping the bucket at all. When the pins are damaged, they must be removed and repaired or replaced. The bucket design in UK published patent application GB 2 362 371 A does not permit easy removal of at least pin 25 for repair or replacement.
Among other advantages, this invention provides a bucket with a pair of pins which are easily removed from the bucket for repair or replacement.